lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Decaun Equino
Decaun Equino He is one of the leading researchers in the Mage council of Eccanterlight, which aims to learn all about Mana, Light, and Darkness. During the first discovery of Mana, they realized that its properties can be affected by the hearts of the Mana wielder, and from then on, research was dedicated to the subject. At first, it seemed remarkably simple. They worked on the simple theory of Tai Chi, where one is the opposite of the other, the antithesis which couldn’t coexist. However, a leader, named Grendel Bell, discovered that there was a correlation between these 2 energies, and found out that they coexisted like 2 sides of the same coin, with one being defined as the lack of the other. Initially, Grendel Bell’s attempts at proving this was futile – The 2 groups of researchers, each an expert in their own field, rejected the idea fervently. Even though it was proven without a shadow of a doubt, the new system required a complete overhaul of the previous methods of research, as it revolutionized the ideas of what these 2 energies constitute, and altered the way in which they should gather information. Since then, some of the masters of Light and Dark have separated from Eccanterlight to form cults of their own, while the rest remained behind to investigate these new phenomena. 2 centuries passed, and Decaun is the current leader of such equilibrium experiments on the planet. Since then, the Eccanterlight group has expanded, with it’s influence spreading throughout one country. The Darkness and Light cults, however, have become empires, as people are often inclined to one side, instead of seeking a balance, resulting in their empires expanding far faster than Eccanterlight. As of now, Eccanterlight will seemingly be caught in the crossfire, while the heralds of darkness and clerics of light gather. As land becomes an expensive commodity, with diplomatic tensions rising between the 3 nations, War is looming. Who will emerge victorious? Time will tell. Background Decaun Equino grew up in an orphanage, in a town known as Boufre, a town controlled by the Dark Mages. Over time, he grew and understood how these Dark Mages worked, and pick pocketed for a living. For a long time he lived in the village, learning magic of his own from the residents. However, the fact that he lived the thug life meant that he had very little friends. Soon, at the age of 15, he left the area to be a wanderer. Several years later, he had made many friends with merchants, clerics and the like, eventually arriving in the Light Capital of Baylorn. It was there where he lived the next 10 years, up to the age of 30. Of course, during his stay at both countries, he learned many things about both cultures, and more importantly their magic. However, what puzzled him was the Eccanterlight cult. In both lands, he had heard the name Eccanterlight several times when eavesdropping on powerful mages (in an attempt to learn their secrets). His curiosity got the better of him, and he set out to learn more about Eccanterlight. It was 1 year later when he found the Eccanterlight council, in the outskirts of village Brishtan, and it was there where he met the aged Grendel Bell in a run-down hut. Not knowing Grendel Bell’s background or anything, he went on to live with the old man (Mages are known to live for up to 3 centuries, Grendel has retired). For 3 years things were peaceful, with Decaun secretly practicing and learning more spells. However, unbeknownst to him, Grendel was always observing him in secret. One day, deciding to break this monotonous lifestyle, Grendel “stumbled” upon Decaun when he trained. Grendel, “I see you’ve been practicing… magic in my house? So you’re one of those dark magicians!? GET OUT!” Decaun anxiously responded, “No! I’m not one of them! I can use white magic as well! See?” True enough; a white orb appeared in his hand. Grendel looked on, bemused, “So, you’re one of those wizards from Eccanterlight, eh? I can see that you’re quite skilled at both of the elements.” Heaving a sigh of relief, Decaun replied, “I’m a wanderer old man, I just grew up liking magic.” ‘Why those religious nuts treat black/white magic like a cult is beyond me’ Grendel beamed, “Well, you certainly do have potential, that fiery passion shouldn’t be wasted on something so trivial as the basics. Come, I’ll instruct you on the more advanced spells. Oh, and tell you how those cults came about as well.” ‘He can read my mind?’ Decaun looked on, shocked. “Yes, yes I can.” Grendel smirked as he summoned his staff and opened the door leading to the restricted basement. “So, I’m guessing you have heard of Eccanterlight, the mysterious cult of magic.” Decaun nodded his head. “In truth, what Eccanterlight teaches mainly comprise both elements, and the mystical spells of equilibrium. I trust that you have heard of the spell, Chronoscythe?” Grendel asked. “Yes, that spell wiped an entire forest off the edge of the map, but that’s just myth, right? According to the legends, it was said that a mysterious user by the name of Bell casted it to end the rampage of a dark mage gone rogue, crushing the million strong army to be wiped off the face of the earth. What of it? Seems too far-fetched to be true.” Decaun spoke, obviously not believing the tale. “Oh it’s true all right, and I casted that spell myself. I once told you that my name is Grendel, I didn’t tell you that my surname is Bell. Now, why did you start learning both kinds of magic? Normally most would be prone to their religious dogma.” Grendel asked inquisitively, sitting down on a chair in the corner. “Well, I believe that all magic is the same. They all use mana, whether light or dark, and both have their own benefits. I’ve been to both lands, and seen many similarities, but why they are unable to reconcile is beyond me. If something stems from the same thing, Magic, why is it that there are so many problems? I thought magic was an energy to be molded and wielded, tools to be used. Right now, it seems that both groups have become slaves to magic…” Decaun spoke, unknowingly ranting on the situation. “Well then, I guess I should get you started. After all, this is the first time I’ve seen someone with as much passion as me in learning about both magics, the rest just seem to associate magic with good and evil, which is false, as ultimately, the magic, is directed and conjured by you. Come, disciple, you have a lot to learn.” Decaun beamed, and followed. Eventually, he became the leader of the Council of Eccanterlight, and took over Grendel Bell’s research. Appearance Decaun appears to be a middle-aged man, and disciple of the deceased Grendel Bell. He has white hair and blue eyes, wearing traditional robes adorned with a pendant on his neck, ropes at his midsection, and a watch by his side. He also wields a staff with 2 ends, with a star on the ends of each. Personality A man who is neutral,. Decaun is a carefree man who willingly accepts and listens to others opinions, and helps relieve people of their problems. Also, he tries to do away with prejudice and looks at things objectively. This is because as a wanderer, he learned that there are people of all kinds, differing personalities, etc. and that it is important to let them speak their mind, no matter how undignified they may sound. Mana Decaun uses Mana in every single one of his attacks. Currently, he has 400,000 units of Mana. The cost of Mana of each technique is stated in the character’s abilities (Can apply to RP if needed) Post-Timeskip: Decaun’s Mana, after the timeskip, has increased exponentially, to that of 1,300,000 Currently, it is 3,800,000 Below are the basic spells which Decaun can use. Flash Blink Disappears in a flash of blinding light. Used to teleport over continental distances, arriving at any location of the user’s choice. Can be used almost instantly to avoid attacks. Spell Type: Teleport Mana Cost: 5 Darkness Collapse Decaun collapses into the darkness, reappearing at any location that is dark. This grants him temporary invulnerability as he travels between “dimensions”. However, he must be in darkness to use this teleportation spell, or at least be in contact with his shadow. Spell Type: Teleport Mana Cost: 10 Magic Guard One of the most natural abilities for Decaun. Magic Guard automatically directs 90% of damage to his Mana Points. Spell Type: Passive Mana Cost: 0 Criticality Enhancement With each successful hit, the subsequent attacks deal increased damage, as they feed on the previous dark/light energy which was there. Criticality chance and damage increases by 10% for each successful hit. Spell Type: Passive Buff Mana Cost: 0 Powers, Abilities and Techniques See Decaun Equino/Powers, Abilities and Techniques Possessions See Decaun Equino/Possessions Terrorzard RP Arcs Invasion of Terrorzard! Arriving on the Lookout, Decaun unleashed a massive blizzard and trapped all of Lookout into a dark, black sphere, and then summoned Rexxius, creating a Terrorzard from him. The Lookout Crew initially didn’t know how to deal with it, and spent most of their time attempting to ignore it – Until it began destroying things. They were distraught and began attacking it, only to find that the Terrorzard gained massive speed increases and power over time despite becoming smaller. They thought they beat the Terrorzard when it was the size of a Nokia 3310, but they were wrong. Dealing what they thought would be the final blow, the Terrorzard seemingly exploded, but it reformed into its first transformation – The Mother Terrorzard. Kato Senshi tried to deal with this as he concentrated spiritual energy and unleashed it from a pistol – which only served to make the Terrorzard bigger. As they continued doing all they could – Slicing up its belly, crushing its heart, burning its eyeballs, dealing countless slashes on its body, it only served to make the Mother Terrorzard bigger, making it crackle with power. Slowly, it formed a massive ball in its mouth, and any attempt to dissipate it went wrong. Even Zero, in an attempt to stop it, unleashed his Rainbow Kamehameha, yet, this only drew the ire of that Zard, causing it to unleash all of the pent up energy (which became TerrorZards). The Mother Terrorzard then unleashed the Zards around towards Kato Senshi, Maroyasha, Bizarro, and Zero. As they dealt with all the Zards, the Mother TerrorZard became a Grandmother TerrorZard and turned a dazzling yellow. After which, the Terrorzard stood there and received their relentless barrage, slowly glowing and growing in size as it became a TerrorZardosaurus (where it then got its arms chopped off). Growing more and more powerful, the Terrorzard eventually became the Equili-TerrorZard. That was when it posed the greatest challenge to the Lookout people, as it literally could not be knocked back even by their most powerful attacks, absorbing energy utterly. Only when Zero used his strongest attack, combined with the additional power of Kato, and a bored Decaun’s massive energy attack, was the Terrorzard sent into its next form – in a dormant state. All 3 attacks created a massive, blinding light which encompassed Lookout and wiped out all debris. At the end of the Battle, Bizarro revealed himself and introduced himself to the Lookout Crew, Decaun joined the Lookout Crew, and brought back the “Statue” of Satazard. RP Battles Decaun Equino defeated Decaun Equino defeated Jeff 2.0 Decaun Equino defeated Masa in PAGE RP: Masa vs. Decaun Equino - Swords vs. Magic! defeated a super-powered Trigoras Gilgamesh was defeated by Satazard in a flawless victory. Refusing to fight the Satazard any further, Gilgamesh has agreed to allow Satazard to continue biting his scrotum until the end of time. Decaun Equino tested Geyser's strength, and was partly impressed. The battle ended with Geyser (Role-Play Character) being turned into a pony. Decaun Equino defeated billions of Equalists in the battle, and kept the extremely, unfathomably huge Entropic Reapers for his own future use. Decaun Equino defeated Ouya in Page RP: Decaun Equino vs Ouya Decaun Equino defeated Leere as Leere forfeited from seeing Decaun's combination attack Decaun Equino defeated Hikari Minato in the LookoutCup! 1071 with relative ease Decaun Equino defeated Leogian (Reborn) in the LookoutCup! 1071 in the most drawn out epic battle which lasted 4.5 hours. Leogian pushed Decaun to the brink of exhaustion and Decaun had to rely on his Satazard to win (though Decaun had promised himself not to use Infinity to regenerate his reserves beforehand). Trivia and More Information *His name is an anagram of “nuanced”, which fits into his character concept of “Equilibrium” *Decaun is a loner for a leader, while he is powerful for a mage, multitudes of mages can still beat him. *Decaun’s world is located in one of the planets in Geti186’s massive universe, currently undiscovered. *He is the 3rd Original Character I have created *Decaun’s Character Page is now longest character page I have made thus far. *He ended up in the Lookout Universe by experimenting on Dimensional Portals and their properties, and he occasionally drops by Lookout. Credit *User:Crestero helped give me some important ideas for several spells! *User:Genki Dama helped me recolour the picture for the Primordial Entropic Carnax! *Many thanks to everyone else who helped me think of ideas! *All the works of art I have used (belonging to users), come from these people/sites: Romantzer, Tyton89, hybridt, wallgc.com, AQWorlds, Adventurequest, Final Fantasy, Yugioh, Huntik, Maplestory, Antonia Michaelis (Book Cover), ramsesmelendeze, rmandeo64, and phoeni_x_man Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles